highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorchtail
Scorchstep was a muscular, broad-shouldered Cinnamon-russet lynx-pointed tabby tom with lighter Cinnamon-russet markings and other white tuxedo markings. He had almond-shaped, cruel pale green eyes, orange leathers and soft, silky fur. He had scars on his face, shoulder and chin due to a battle with ThunderClan. He is currently a StarClan resident, and was formerly a Senior Warrior of . 'Appearance' Heritage: Abyssinian(for his Cinnamon-russet color) x Colorpoint Shorthair(for his lynx-point markings and build) x Mix(for his overall stature) Description: Scorchtail is a muscular, broad-shouldered tom with a Cinnamon-russet base and notably lighter Cinnamon-russet tabby lynx-pointed markings on his face and two front shoulders. He has the same color of light Cinnamon-russet on his ears, nosebridge, chin and tail. The lynx-point stripes on his shoulders are cut off by white that stretches all the way down to his paws, while his two hind paws are barely covered in white. He has a white muzzle and a light cinnamon-russet chin, soft, sleek fur, and almond-shaped, light green eyes. Palette: : = Base (#8B442C) : = Tail, ears, tabby markings (#BE5E3D) : = ^ Marking outlines (#A05034) : = Muzzle, Neck, paws, underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = (Eyes) (#82B015 to #D7F295) : = Leathers (#E98E4B) Voice: Voice of Chris Pine in Star Trek Scent: Smells of the moorlands, coupled with vanilla Gait: Scorchtail walks with his head at an even position and his tail low. He keeps himself walking with long, confident strides to give himself an intimidating aura. 'Personality' 'Traits' * + Rational '-' desc * + Considerate Loyal -''' desc * '''+ Devoted Honest -''' desc * '''± Overcautious Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Overthinker Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Overzealous Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Begrudging Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Mistrustful of Others Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Stubborn Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Training **Scorchtail loves teaching others just about everything and anything. *Mentoring **He's never had an apprentice before, but Scorchtail would love having an apprentice to train. *Patrolling **He loves serving his Clan in general, but especially likes checking the borders now that his kits have mysteriously disappeared. *Stargazing **Stargazing is one of Scorchtail's favorite things to do- it's something he used to do with his father and something he did with his kits before they went missing. *Kit **He's always loved kits, and is very fatherly. 'Dislikes' *ThunderClan **Scorchtail only dislikes them because of the history between the two Clans- he especially doesn't like their leader. **Now that he's gone head-to-head with their Leader after the tom attacked helpless kits, he hates the Clan with a passion. *Fishing **Scorchtail hates fishing and swimming, and gags at the smell of a fish- he'd never try one. Not only that, but he doesn't like getting his paws wet. *Swimming **Like said before, Scorchtail despises getting wet and would rather not. 'Goals' *Catch a snake **As scary as the danger noodles may be, Scorchtail once had a snake when he was apprentice, and loved it so much that he wants to catch another. *Become deputy **Scorchtail has always had high hopes in himself that one day he could make a wonderful leader for his Clan. He prides himself in being able to do everything he can for WindClan. *Become a father **Ever since he was a young warrior, he'd always dreamed of having a family of his own and being able to teach his kits everything he knew. This is why he became so instantly attached to his kits which he was fostering, and why he was so heartbroken when they had gone missing. 'Fears' *Losing loved ones **Scorchtail is petrified of losing loves ones, whether it be death, going missing, or them removing themselves from his life by simply leaving him behind. He is still heartbroken over the loss of his kits and his mother, Lizardear, who he loved dearly. *Getting sick **Since his mother died of yellowcough, Scorchtail is terrified that the same thing could happen to him. If he were to ever even cough or sneeze, he'd probably report himself straight to the Medicine Cat den. *Foxes **After the traumatizing experience as a kit and Gopherkit's death due to a fox, Scorchtail is terrified of them. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Ferretkit, Fernsplotch, Lizardear, Silkkit, Gopherkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Scorchkit and Ferretkit are born on a sunny Greenleaf afternoon in WindClan. They are lively and healthy. *Scorchkit and Ferretkit go out and explore the camp. They meet Silkkit and Gopherkit, their denmates, who are a moon older than them. They play and become good friends, but Gopherkit becomes a sort-of bully to the two younger kits. *At the age of four moons, Scorchkit, Ferretkit, Gopherkit and Silkkit sneak out of camp. While they're out, a fox finds them. Scorchkit, Ferretkit and Silkkkit hide, but Gopherkit is nabbed by the fox. Fernsplotch and a patrol of WindClanners find them and fight the fox off, but Gopherkit does not survive. *Silkkit is constantly sad and blames her brother's death on the younger two. *Silkkit becomes Silkpaw. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Ferretpaw, Fernsplotch, Lizardear, Silkpaw, Morninghawk Age Range: 6-12 moons *Scorchkit and Ferretkit become apprentices a moon after Silkpaw does. *Scorchpaw is given Morninghawk as a mentor, and Ferretpaw is mentored by Bumblenose. *Lizardear falls ill to Yellowcough. Scorchpaw, Ferretpaw and Fernsplotch are with her when she passes a moon after she falls ill. *Scorchpaw begins to be shaped by his mentor's snarky and sarcastic attitude, and follows in his footsteps. Because of this, he gets into a lot of arguments with his much wiser and mellow brother, Ferretpaw. The two stop talking for a while. *Scorchpaw grows jealous when Ferretpaw and Silkpaw become friends again. He tries to impress her. *In the process, Ferretpaw and Scorchpaw get into a serious fight- the two end up wounding each-other and Scorchpaw's ceremony is delayed. He learns the hard way to be nice and have patience. *Ferretpaw and Silkpaw become Warriors. *Finally, Scorchpaw is told by his mentor that it's time for his Warrior assessment. 'Warriorhood / Senior Warriorhood' Clan: Cats Involved: Stagstar, Cloverdapple, Cranberrysong, Littlerock, Rosekit, Tinykit, Fernkit(wish), Smokekit, Waspkit, Sandlily, Foxbounce, Kestrelcall, Marigoldeyes, Shrewpaw, Woodpaw, Harewood, Meadowbrook, Hawkswoop, Age Range: 14 moons - current age *Scorchpaw has his warrior ceremony and is renamed Scorchtail, for his long, silky, russet tail. *Scorchtail goes to apologize to Silkbreeze and Ferretfoot, but Silkbreeze does not accept his apology- not does Ferretfoot. *Later, Scorchtail finds out that Silkbreeze and Ferretfoot have become mates. *Scorchtail gets his first apprentice, Hawkpaw, but the tom is weak and falls ill due to greencough early in green-leaf. He passes away only three moons into training. *Dismayed, Scorchtail grows angry watching Ferretfoot train his apprentice, Hawkpaw's sister, Gorsepaw. *Gorsepaw becomes Gorse-ear. *Scorchtail finds out Silkbreeze is pregnant, and this breaks his heart. *Ferretfoot, while on a hunting patrol, is attacked by a hawk. He passes away. *Silkbreeze has her kits: Twitchkit, Yellowkit and Chervilkit. Only Twitchkit survives. *While giving birth, Silkbreeze loses a lot of blood. Before she passes away, she asks Scorchtail to raise Twitchkit as his own. He accepts. *Scorchtail takes care of Twitchkit. *Twitchkit becomes Twitchpaw; the two have an odd relationship. Scorchtail is very protective of him but is also uneasy around him. *Scorchtail meets Littlerock- the she-cat asks him to be her kits' adoptive father. He immediately accepts, having wanted to be a father for quite some time- and this time, he can do it without thinking about his sibling and his love. *Littlerock has her kits: Rosekit, Tinykit, Waspkit and Smokekit. *Scorchtail grows extremely attached to all of them; they believe he is their real father. *Scorchtail is promoted to a Senior Warrior. *The family goes out for some bonding in the territory. When Scorchtail is asleep, Littlerock takes the kits (excluding Rosekit) to their father, Archfall, who lives in ThunderClan. They meet on the peak and he takes them to ThunderClan. **Littlerock returns to the sleeping Scorchtail and, in fake panic, tells him the kits are missing. **Scorchtail races through the territory to try and find his kits, but to no avail. He becomes miserable and cries for days on end for the loss. He never stops looking for them. **The tom sulks in the Nursery with Littlerock and Rosekit. *Scorchtail finds a prank made by ShadowClanners on the border- he pranks them back. *Sometime in between, Scorchtail and Littlerock become mates. *Scorchtail goes out of camp and hears fighting going on. When he arrives at the scene, Nightrunner, ThunderClan's leader, is standing over Archfall's dead body. **When Scorchtail asks him why he killed the tom on WC territory, Nightrunner answers that he "brought back the kits". Scorchtail is confused at first, but then realizes that his missing kits are in the undergrowth. **He explains to the ThunderClanners how to get home and then takes his kits back to camp. **Overjoyed, Scorchtail calls for Littlerock- but then realizes what has really happened. He realizes how much he's been betrayed and turns his back on Littlerock. *Eventually, Scorchtail and Littlerock make up. *Cloverdapple passes away- so does Bearsnore. WindClan mourns. *Nightrunner bursts into camp and asks who murdered his Clanmate, Badgerstripe. He leaves promising destruction. **Scorchtail and Littlerock get WindClan together to train in case of an attack. **Scorchtail attends the gathering. *ThunderClan ambushes WindClan. **Scorchtail faces Daywalker, Sparkbite and Nightrunner head-on in battle. He fiercely attacks Nightrunner when the tom goes into the nursery and attacks the kits. **In an attempt to save the kits, Scorchtail tells them that WindClan has lost. ThunderClan leaves, and all cats are extremely wounded. *Eaglekit passes away. *Moons pass, and his kits become apprentices: Wasppaw, Rosepaw, Smokepaw and Tinypaw. *Pheasantpaw and Rosepaw leave WindClan. Scorchtail is heartbroken. *A long time passes, and his kits become warriors: Wasphiss, Smokefall and Sleepymeadow. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Longs For | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mourns Over ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Envies | ⦁⦁ = Loathes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Pities | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Empathizes With ⦁ = Feels Betrayed By | ⦁⦁ = Wants to Forget ---- Character [ ratings ] ::Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). :Description. |-|ThunderClan= "Kittypets and fox-hearts, the whole LOT of them!" ---- :Nightrunner [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"I respected you, once- but now, I see what kind of cat you truly are. What kind of sick monstrosity tries to kill helpless kits? If you come near my Clan again, i'll kill you!" :Scorchtail is seething with fury, and his pale green gaze blazes with anger. His claws sink into the ground and he snarls, baring his teeth. :Sparkbite [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"I'm not sure how you're even alive with all of those scars of yours." :Scorchtail rolls his eyes and growls. |-|WindClan= :Littlerock [ ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"What's happened to us?" :Scorchtail's gaze twinkles with... mixed emotions. There's a hint of betrayal and a hint of sadness, masked by love. Littlerock is very close to his heart, but he still holds what she did in the back of his mind. He and his mate haven't talked in a long time, and he's beginning to think that maybe she doesn't want to be his mate anymore. For that, he's been distancing himself from everyone, lately. ---- :Pansyfoot [ ⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"I'm so glad that she's back. I don't know what i'd be doing without her..." :Scorchtail gives a half-smile. He knows that deep down he has feelings for the she-cat, but he'd never find it in him to do that to Littlerock, and assumes that Pansyfoot isn't interested. He's grateful that she takes such good care of the Clan, but especially Smokefall. ---- :Kestrelstar [ ⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Kestrelstar's a great cat, and a wonderful leader!" :Scorchtail purrs light-heartedly. ---- :Weaselbite [ ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Was it really you?" :He frowns. He's wary of the tom after finding out that there was a possibility he could have murdered the ThunderClanner. ---- :Smokefall [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"I love you, bub! You've come so far, and you've made me so proud. And I promise- I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." :He purrs, overwhelmed with happiness. Smokefall is his son- he loves his kits with all of his heart, and would never let anything happen to them. ---- :Rosepaw [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"My little star," :His voice cracks with sadness as he says it, and his ears flatten. Rosepaw left WindClan a few moons ago, and it has struck him to his core. He misses his daughter with every ounce in his body, and wishes she'd come back. But most of all, he hopes that she's safe and happy. ---- :Wasphiss [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"...I'm sorry. I know I haven't been a great father, lately, but I want to try to have a connection with you again. If I had known what would have happened that night, I would have never let her take you away." :Scorchtail appears to be a bit disheartened. There's a small frown on his face, and he feels disappointed in himself. He's sure that Wasppaw probably does not consider him to be his father anymore, and part of him wants to blame Littlerock, but he mostly blames himself. ---- :Pheasantpaw [ ⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"Stay safe, little Pheasant. When the time comes, we'll see each-other again, i'm sure of it." :He gives a bittersweet smile. He's known Pheasantkit since she was a kit- he was there for her when Cloverdapple and Eaglekit passed. He misses her dearly. ---- :Koileap [ ⦁⦁⦁⦁ - ⦁⦁ ] ::"I'm very, very proud of how far he has come. I know he probably doesn't consider me to be that much of a father, but I've been able to see his improvements, and I think that any tom would be lucky to have a son like him." :Scorchtail gives a genuine smile and a tip of his head. He adopted Koileap when he was just a kit, but Scorchtail had since grown distant from him. ---- :Sleepymeadow [ ⦁ - ⦁⦁⦁⦁ ] ::"I love you, squirt. You may not be tiny anymore, but you're always going to be my kit. I'm very proud of how far you've come." :At the mention of his daughter, Scorchtail is, once again, beaming happily. |-|ShadowClan= :Antlertuft [ ⦁⦁ - ⦁ ] ::"She seems like a genuinely good cat with a good heart- i'm interested in knowing more about her." :He gives a sharp nod. 'Gallery' Imageedit 1 7862239081.png|Scorchtail and Littlerock (by Eyota) Oie vArCUMfRoOqu.gif|Scorchtail (by Eyota) Oie transparent (27).png|Scorchtail (by Eyota) Oie transparent (25)6.png|Scorchtail (base by EliteNinjaWarrior) Oie oie animation (7).gif|Blinking Scorchtail (by Eyota) Oie transparent (44).png|Scorchtail (by Eyota) Oie transparent (45).png|Scorchtail Pixel Oie transparent (42).png|Scorchtail (by Eyota) scorchrose2.png|Scorchtail and Rosekit scorch.png|by Rylie scorchbydani.png|by Dani scorchlil.png|Scorchtail and Littlerock by Grace Scorchy.png|by Ham & Cheese Omen oie_transparent (38)7.png|Scorchtail (by Eyota) oie_transparent (39)7.png|by Eyota socrchval.png|by Val anna.png|by Anna __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:WindClan Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Senior Warrior